


New York, New York

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Emma Swan's first day out of the foster system she goes to New York looking for a new start in life. While wandering the streets, she comes across a bookstore and is immediately draw in to it. When she goes inside she runs into a very handsome man named Killian Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

She had been mindlessly wandering around New York City for the past two hours. She felt like she should feel happier to finally be out of the foster system, but now she's most likely just going to end up living on the streets until she dies a early death of murder. She randomly picked a small bookshop to go into knowing full well she didn't have enough money to buy anything in there. It was only October and it was already so cold, she didn't know how she was going to sleep in this freezing weather. She pulled at her small jacket (that really did nothing to help her, but that was the only thing she owned that would remotely help her) to get it as close to her small form as possible, and pushed her beanie on top of her bright red ears. She casually walked into the bookshop, and immediately was greeted by the warmth of a heater. She walked straight to the American literature section, she had always loved the classic American books like Tom Sawyer or Little Women.

"Excuse me lass, but we are closing in ten minutes," a manly Irish accented voice said behind her. She jumped in her spot, her cheeks turning red slightly and turned to the man. "We're you planing on buying anything?" He continued. 

"Oh, no, I don't think I'm going to buy anything. I'll just go," she said it all with out even looking at him, but when she finally did, god, she couldn't believe how insanely gorgeous this man was. He had pitch black hair going in every direction, and the most beautiful bright blue eyes she had ever seen, and to top it all of, he had a perfect five o'clock shadow. Goddamn he was breath taking. 

"Did you find none of the books to your liking, love?" He teased, walking a little closer into her personal space. 

"I like all of these books, but I can't really afford any right now," she looked down at the beat up black converse she had gotten a few years ago trying to avoid his gaze. 

"What a pity," he frowned. "I hope you can come back again miss-?"

"Swan. Emma Swan," she gave him a shy smile. He smiled down at her.

"Nice to meet you, love. Killian Jones, at your service," he chuckled softly. 

"I guess I should go," she tugged at a strand of her hair nervously. 

"Aye, I guess you should," he looked... Sad? "I'm not supposed to let costumers stay after we close, or the boss gets upset," he explained.

She moved away from between the bookshelf and Killian. Walking slowly to the door, never looking back.

"Wait, lass," he called and suddenly he was right behind her tugging at her wrist. She turned to face him. "Get coffee with me." He asked, but it wasn't really a question.


End file.
